


Ownership

by misura



Category: Wild Adapter
Genre: Community: springkink, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-31
Updated: 2010-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-14 06:31:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kasai thought about getting a cat sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ownership

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted February 2008
> 
> prompt: _Kubota/Tokito: possessiveness - center of the universe_

Cats, someone had told Kasai once, owned people. They weren't like dogs, who were owned by people, coming crawling back to their master after he'd beaten them; if you mistreated it, or simply didn't manage to satisfy its need for whatever it was cats needed, a cat would leave and never come back. Cats didn't know the meaning of loyalty, really - although Kasai rather thought that from the sound of it, cats were simply smarter than dogs; if things got bad, they knew better than to stick around and wait for things to get worse. A bit pessimistic, perhaps, to put no hope in things getting better, but Kasai fancied he knew a bit about how the world worked, and pessimism came a lot closer to realism than optimism did, most of the time.

Of course, most people who had cats liked to pretend things were the other way around. Kasai couldn't quite say he blamed them for that; it was always nicer to assume you were wanted, needed even, by someone else, than to admit that in reality you were the one who wanted, who needed someone else to be there, even if it was just a cat. Kasai knew some things about loneliness - more than he knew about cats, quite likely, considering he'd never had one.

"I really should go now; Toki-chan gets cranky when I'm late," said Kubota, rising and halfway gone already, barely polite enough to wait for Kasai to offer some sort of greeting.

"Sounds like that stray cat owns you, instead of the other way around," said Kasai, knowing full well that Kubota had never made such a claim, but also knowing that if Kubota had ever gotten attached to anything or anyone, Toki-boy was the most likely candidate.

Kubota looked slightly surprised - not really like he was meaning it, but more like for some reason it was the appropriate emotion to display. "He does." His tone said it should have been obvious.

(After Kubota was gone, Kasai stirred his coffee and thought about getting a dog - he knew it'd be too much trouble; he didn't have time to keep a pet that needed to be fed and walked and taken care of like that. A cat would be less trouble; cats supposedly knew how to take care of themselves, although Kasai wondered if maybe it was simply that cats knew how to find the right people.)


End file.
